


Safety Sketches

by anxiousalice



Series: Safety [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates implied, Spoilers, nothing else, seriously, this is a hurt/comfort fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousalice/pseuds/anxiousalice
Summary: The Grandmaster might have decided to make a harem of Lokis by saving them from, ah, distress.(I just wanted the Grandmaster to save Loki).The work contains some vague spoilers for Thor movies.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Series: Safety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629604
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	Safety Sketches

It did not make him long for that sweet pain, Loki thought with a strange, paradoxical triumph. Just death. Death was not worse than pain. Thanos might be powerful, but he was no god, he was no force of nature, he did not – 

It did hurt, and it was frightening, and Loki felt his limbs twitch in panic, his vision darken – but he held that thought, that Thanos could be defeated, he would be defeated, he would – 

For this Loki, it was the end. When the Grandmaster found his long-dead, broken body, even the elder’s power could not resurrect him – not without the stones that were used to kill him. 

For other Lokis, it was the beginning. 

***  
In the darkness of the cold cave, something shines briefly, and Loki lifts his head to see what new torture is devised for him. He is cold, hungry, aching, and so, so, so scared. 

Instead of torture, the most beautiful vision comes to him – a man in gold, tall and strong, lithe and elegant, with full lips and gray hair. He has some sort of paint on his chin, and he is looking at Loki with such compassion that Loki nearly weeps.

“Please,” he tries to croak – but fails. This is death, he knows it. Only death could be this beautiful. This man has to end his suffering.

Then, the man lifts his hand and places it on Loki’s brow – and everything goes dark. 

When he wakes, he is warm, feels absolutely no pain, and smells something delicious, which makes his stomach growl pitifully. He hopes he is allowed to taste some. 

***  
Loki is sitting on his bed, quiet and outwardly calm. Inside, he is falling apart. The shambles of his identity crumbling, he is more than distracted, so he fails to notice the moment when his bedroom bleeds away, and a new room takes its place. It is similar to Loki’s own; it certainly carries his colors, but it is different, and Loki realizes that he is supposed to worry about the sudden displacement, but he just cannot bring himself to do that. 

There is a soft touch to his shoulder, and his sorrow and fear finally burst free – Loki clutches the other’s hand and weeps, weeps for himself, for what he knows, for what he wishes he would not know, ever, ever, ever!

The other’s touch is gentle upon his shoulder, his hand, his thigh – the man touches him all over and whispers sweet, soft words that Loki does not bother to understand. He is warm and solid – real, not a lie, not an illusion – and Loki allows himself to be comforted, to be held, as the ground itself threatens to disappear from under his feet, as he tries to grasp the horrid truth of what he is. 

***  
The heavy chains abrade his skin, and the collar is humiliating to bear, but Loki holds his head high, and his smile is bitterly dangerous. He lost everything. He lost everyone. He has no kingdom, no family, and no home. He is alone. He has nothing to lose and nothing to fear.

He rounds the corner with his guards, and he cannot help but notice the lurch of power that drags him out of one setting and into a completely different one. It is gentle, this power, it places him onto a large sofa, and Loki finds himself wanting more of that soft touch. His wish is satisfied immediately, as the power coils around him. Its owner, a man with shining dark eyes, smiles at him.

“Um,” Loki smiles in what he hopes is a charming way. He knows that he needs to charm someone that powerful, and he knows that he wants to charm this handsome man, but somehow, he feels that he might not need to. “Am I kidnaped?” 

“I’d say, saved,” the man purrs, and Loki feels color rising to his cheeks. 

“I wish to offer my thanks, then,” Loki whispers seductively. It feels strange, it is madness – to offer himself to a man he does not know – but the power coiling gently around him sings to something deep within him, and Loki finds himself weak with desire in the best way.

“Let’s get to know each other first,” the man responds softly, and the power squeezes him delightfully. Loki looks into those kind, kind eyes, and his breath is caught in his throat. 

He knows, he will not be alone anymore. 

***  
En walks through the chambers of his new, ah, harem. He has a lot to do, a lot to fix. One of the Lokis is recovering from torture. One more has an identity crisis. Another one suffers quietly from the consequences of mind control. And yet another is screaming and weeping in rage over his mother’s death.

The one Loki, his Loki, is also here. He is dead.

En will find a way to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> The GM could not resurrect his own Loki because something-something infinity stones. Honestly, he might eventually find a way. Then, another Loki will join his harem.
> 
> I’m thinking about turning each of those into something bigger, but for the time being – sketches it is.


End file.
